Personal communication, productivity, and entertainment devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, portable email devices, e-books, hand-held games and/or game controllers, portable media players, etc. (all referred to hereafter as “smart devices”) are known to include features such as graphical user interfaces on color touch screens, wireless Internet capability, and support for ancillary applications (sometimes referred to as “apps”) such as, for example, calendars, email, maps and navigation, etc. Such ancillary applications may be pre-installed in a smart device or may be made available for download by a user. Certain such apps may comprise an ability to issue commands to entertainment and other appliances, for example to offer the features and functionality of a universal remote control, to operate in conjunction with a TV guide display to enable channel selection, etc. Typically such remote control apps may be provisioned with a library of command data and protocols suitable for controlling a plurality of appliances of different type and/or manufacture (a so-called “universal remote”). Such a command library and the hardware necessary to transmit operational commands to appliances may be incorporated into or made available to the smart device itself, or may take the form of a separate external device which is placed in communication with the smart device (i.e., a relay device or so-called “blaster”). After initial installation and configuration of such a smart device app, a GUI may be provided by means of which a user may be enabled to issue operational commands to the configured appliances. Disclosed herein are user-friendly and convenient GUI methods for facilitating command input and for transferring configuration data between smart devices.